spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Panem Cube
__NOEDITSECTION__ Cześć Wikianie! Z tej strony Wedkarski, jeden z redaktorów Wikianina od Kuchni. Za oknem piękny sobotni poranek, toteż nadszedł czas na kolejną publikację. W dzisiejszym wywiadzie przyjrzymy się użytkownikowi o nicku Pan Cube. Jest to dość popularny użytkownik i na pewno większość z was go kojarzy – przede wszystkim pełni urząd biurokraty na Creepypasta Wiki, ale możecie go spotkać także na Sonic Wiki, Wiki Spore, Patapedii, Valve Wiki i Dziwopedii. Przejdźmy do wywiadu – poznajcie zatem Pana Cube! Wstęp — Pan Cube o sobie ;1. Na dobry początek — powiedz coś o sobie...:Najbardziej lubię programować i tworzyć gry oraz liczyć — to trzy moje główne pasje. Ostatnimi czasy zacząłem grać w LoLa. Czasami pokrzyczę na kogoś na Creepypasta Wiki, bo mógł złamać regulamin/wysłać niepotrzebny obrazek. ;2. Jakie są codzienne zajęcia Pana Cube?:Nauka, pilnowanie porządku na jego wikiach, programuje (jak coś mu przyjdzie do głowy) oraz pogra sobie w coś. Czasami też wyjdzie na świeże powietrze, żeby ochłonąć, odpocząć bądź pójść do sklepu czy pogadać z jakimś kumplem. ;3. Skąd taki nick i avatar? Jak sam twierdzisz, lubisz kostki... dlaczego?:Opowiem o starym nicku. GmenGul to był kiedyś mój najpopularniejszy nick, znany na Forum UltimaTeam, znany też przez paru graczy Minecrafta. Avatar to najzwyklejsza GLaDOS, którą możemy spotkać w grach Portal i Portal 2, które lubię. Wybrałem ją, bo ma duże znaczenie z portalami. Kostki lubię, bo są sześcienne (tak, wiem, trochę głupie, ale tak jest). ;4. Dawniej byłeś znany jako GmenGul. Co spowodowało zmianę nicka?:GmenGul a Pan Cube to dwie różne nazwy. Miałem wybór — wybrałem Pan Cube. Dlaczego? Na pewnej stronie nazwałem się właśnie Pan Cube. Od razu starałem się wszędzie zmienić nick (w MC się nie da, tu musiał zostać GmenGul). Na Wikii ;5. Jak zaczęła się twoja przygoda z Wikią i Creepypasta Wiki, która jest obecnie twoim głównym projektem?:Jeśli chodzi o Wikię, to były jeszcze czasy, kiedy dla mnie najlepszą rozrywką było tworzenie gier i granie. Akurat grałem w The Binding of Isaac, i znalazłem przedmiot którego nie znałem — musiałem skorzystać z neta. Wpisałem frazę Przedmioty w grze The Binding of Isaac. Kliknąłem w pierwszą lepszą propozycję. Znalazłem Wiki o nazwie "The Binding of Isaac Wiki". Tam właśnie się trochę pouczyłem trochę o tej grze. Potem ni z tego ni z owego znalazłem guzik "Utwórz wiki". Utworzyłem więc wiki o nazwie "Portal 1-2 Wiki" (nie szukać, bo nie istnieje :P). Potem utworzyłem parę innych wiki. Odkryłem Centrum Społeczności. Tam się dowiedziałem, że można usunąć wiki. Dlatego też, usunąłem swoje wiki, które utworzyłem, bo były denne. Potem znalazłem LocoRoco Wiki, którą zaadoptowałem. Nie poświęcam jej za dużo czasu, i teraz szukam osoby, która by się zajęła tą wiki — zero rezultatów. Potem znalazłem Wiki Spore, i tam właśnie rozwinąłem skrzydła. Nauczyłem się tam wikitekstu. Creepypasta Wiki natomiast poznałem poprzez Spotlight. Było to w sierpniu. ;6. Co cenisz sobie w rozwijanych przez siebie projektach?:Oryginalność, ogarnięci użytkownicy, co tu więcej pisać? ;7. Dlaczego wybrałeś Wikię? Co lubisz w tej farmie wiki?:Wikię wybrałem ot tak. Lubię tu to, że są różne ciekawostki, duża polska społeczność, i to, że ciągle jest rozwijana. ;8. Czego natomiast nie lubisz w Wikii?:VisualEditora. Jest to nieprzemyślane rozwinięcie wikii — nie pozwala na wikitekst, automatycznie robi linię, a może ktoś jest przyzwyczajony do edytora źródłowego, i woli, gdy się tworzy jedna linia? ;9. Co sądzisz o kierunku rozwoju Wikii i Projekcie Darwin?:Wikia dobrze się rozwija. Darwin to najlepsze, co Wikia mogła zrobić. Fluid był spoko, ale VisualEditor nie spełnił moich oczekiwań. ;10. Masz jakieś plany dotyczące swojej przyszłości na Wikii?:Przede wszystkim pełna nauka CSS-a, oraz rozwinięcie Creepypasta Wiki tak, żeby była lepsza od amerykańskiej wersji. ;11. Jakie rozszerzenie stworzone przez Wikię najbardziej przypadło ci do gustu? Którego natomiast nie lubisz?:Forum, czat, Oasis. Nie lubię natomiast VisualEditora i Wikia Video (tak to się nazywa?). ;12. Którą zmianę uważasz za najpozytywniejszą/najbardziej przełomową?:Wprowadzenie Darwina. Pytania końcowe ;13. Masz jakąś radę dla początkujących na podstawie własnego doświadczenia?:Wyłączcie WYSIWYG i wkujcie na pamięć Wikitekst. Nie bać się administratorów. Nie bać się eksperymentowania. ;14. Jest jakieś pytanie, którego nie zadałem, a chciałbyś na nie odpowiedzieć?:Nope :> ;15. Chcesz kogoś pozdrowić?:Ayene — administratorkę UltimaForum. ---- To jest już koniec mojej rozmowy z Panem Cube. Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Panie Kostko, za chęć udziału i mam nadzieję, że wszystkim czytelnikom wywiad przypadł do gustu :). A już w następną sobotę szykujcie się na wywiad z tomtą1, jednym z administratorów Centrum Społeczności, który będzie odpowiadał na pytania Pirra. Gorąco pozdrawiam, Wedkarski (dyskusja | wkład) Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni